seraphfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Xander-no-Kamikaze
Xander-no-Kamikaze '(ザンダー ノ カミカズ ''Zandaa-no-Kamikazu, lit. "Warrior of Divine Wind") is a high ranked materialization-type demon of the Black Demon Series, who sealed herself within a sword and became Alice`s Cursed Gear. Appearance Xander-no-Kamikaze Manga.png|Xander (Manga) Xander-no-Kamikaze Anime.png|Xander (Anime) Screenshot 2020-02-01 at 8.36.04 PM.png|Xander (Dreamscape) Personality Xander is a stoic individual by heart, often mistaking sarcastic comments as being literal, and often takes offense at the lightest jokes made at her expense. Even as a Demon, she is very serious, level-headed, and cares about the safety of her summoner and possessor, Alice. Unlike all of the other Demons, Xander comes when she is not summoned to protect her host in ways that other Demons are often surprised at; such as possessing the body of her host and combining the power of her and her host to enable her to gain the edge over common Vampires and Noble Vampires. When manifested outside of the confines of the sword she was cursed into, Xander displays a caring nature, with a tsundere personality when asked about her health by Alice. To other Demons, she is determined to be weak compared to many of the other Demons. History Born as Xander Akiyama in the past, she has a mix of royal Japanese and Russian blood in her veins. Her parents met in Oslo, Norway where her elder sister, Hana was born versus Xander who was born in the Russia City of Stalingrad, where her grandparents on the side of her mother fought; raised in Russia she has become accustomed to the cold weather before she moved with her parents and older sister Hana to Japan. Though she was a strong person at birth, her disease that her parents had hidden from her made her become bedridden and she quickly fell ill more and more often. After the plague killed her parents, along with her elder sister; she pleaded for the chance to leave but was bitten by a 2nd Progenitor with her consent; becoming a Vampire and later a Demon. Forms and Abilities * '''Demon`s Fortitude: Like the Silver Demon Series, Xander is a defensive demon, and relies on raw power and consent possession to gain the edge over other Demons and their respective partners/owners in battle. She is capable of entering the mind of her host like other demons, but is robbed of the ability to create nightmares, instead entering the slumbering conscious of her host. ** Dreamscape: In essence a dreamscape, Xander creates one to protect her user from offensive attacks, other demons, their users, Vampires, Apostles, Archangels, and even Angels. * Basic Form: She appears as a beautiful European-style broadsword, decorated with Gaelic runes of protection, invincibility, and restraint. She is a Cursed Gear, who uses the energy gathered from nature itself to empower her sword form and unleash it`s power in a stream of light that obliterates everything in it`s path of destruction. * Miniature Form: Xander appears in the form of a necklace that is easier to carry. * Absolute Defense: Both a passive and activated ability that is used to block attacks that cannot normally seen by humans, it is normally activated when both partners are in complete sync with each other.